


A Question With No Answer

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [54]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy seeks a simple declaration of love, but Spock gives him an eternal answer.





	A Question With No Answer

**Author's Note:**

> For all of us romantics who have sought our own definitions.

“How long have you loved me, Spock?” McCoy asked as he lay in Spock’s arms in the warm, hazy afterglow of lovemaking.

“That is a question with no answer, Leonard.”

“How so?”

“Can you remember when you first noticed the red and gold of an autumn sunset? Can you tell which leaf is the most vital to a tree?” He rubbed McCoy’s arm. “Do you know which breath guarantees you life?”

“Well, no.”

“Neither can I pick the moment I first loved you. I always have. I simply needed to find you to make existence complete.”

McCoy's breath caught raggedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
